The Odyssey
by Ethereal Raine
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.
1. Prologue

Title: The Odyssey  
  
Rating: PG-13, though language is mild. Just keeping all my proverbial bases covered for further developments.  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.  
  
Author's Note: The inspiration for Leila came from listening to Lara Fabian's "Leïla." Sample it at http://www.lara-fabian.com! (Discography, Carpe Diem, Track #3)  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
His hand haphazardly caressing the Pearl's wheel in a gesture of affection, Captain Jack Sparrow took in the open, emerald sea with eyes he hadn't looked through in a long time. A smirk slipped over his features and he impusively jumped down to the main deck, ignoring the ladders that would have aided his descent.   
  
It had only been a few weeks since his escape from Port Royal, and despite all he had accomplished in such a short time, he was restless for adventure. Even though he had almost hung from the gallows in that same Port Royal, the near-miss hadn't dampened his spirit one bit. Since his makeshift rescue, he had caught up on all that was abreast in the sea those days--most interestingly quick money-making opportunities--and he had already steadfastedly decided upon his next adventure.  
  
As he approached the stern of his ship, he mulled over a few dispersed thoughts, gathering them together and molding them into semi-coherant ideas he could explain to his crew. His next plan was to check out this Siren he had heard of from a handful of his crewmembers. Siren. It was an absurd nickname for some British strumpet that just happened to have a lovely singing voice. Her father, Captain William James Shipman, was very wealthy, and the two of them always took their vacations on The Queen's Island.   
  
He grinned again, twirling a knife in his palm as he thought about all the money he would get by ransoming her. It would be enough to finance future voyages and live in the warm lap of luxury for the rest of his life. It would take the Black Pearl only a few more days to get there, but in order to avoid the suspicion that would put all the wealthy of the island under lock and key, he had surmised to hide his ship on the East side of The Queen's Island. Rocky cliffs. Always a good hiding spot.  
  
He had been to The Queen's Island a handful of times before, mostly engaging in petty theft after the Pearl had been taken, and knew his way around pretty well. If they made the time he assumed they would, they would reach the Island by Saturday. He had gathered from one of his crewmembers that this so-called Siren sang for everyone--even the stationed island guards--every Saturday evening.  
  
He laughed out loud, practically beaming. He was already very pleased with himself. That Siren's father would be singing quite a tune for him to retrieve his daughter. 


	2. The Siren

Title: The Odyssey  
  
Rating: PG-13, though language is mild. Just keeping all my proverbial bases covered for further developments.  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.  
  
Author's Note: The inspiration for Leila came from listening to Lara Fabian's "Leïla." Sample it at http://www.lara-fabian.com! (Discography, Carpe Diem, Track #3)  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE SIREN  
  
Miss Leila Jane Shipman had begun to despise the annual ritual of a holiday on The Queen's Island. She used to be able to enjoy the island with only her handmaids to interrupt her peace (and play, for that matter), but now that she had turned eighteen and had since begun to sing for the Island upon her and her father's trips, she was paraded around like a prize. She had little time to herself, and she was taking bets that this year she might actually go insane. The soft brunette stared into the mirror, her updone hair framing her expression of displeasure at the dress her father had chosen for her to wear. It was nothing but an exercise in how gaudy the old Captain could be. The cream-colored dress was stiffly adorned with lace and encrusted with gold filigree. The damned frock billowed so heavily she could barely walk upright, and the genuine topaz necklace she wore felt like it weighed at least ten pounds.   
  
The young Englishwoman sighed overdramatically, turning from the mirror and looking around her room, recently repainted to be awash in soft pastels. She closed her envy-green eyes, imagining the open sea...back to England. Or at least somewhere where no one knew her as the Siren of The Queen's Island (some rum loving sailors had made that one up last year).   
  
A firm knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, and it took her a moment for Leila to find her voice. "Come in," she answered in a warm alto. One of her handmaidens came in, curtsied formally, and her father followed behind. The handmaiden escorted herself out as Captain Shipman smiled upon his daughter.  
  
"It is almost time, Leila. Are you ready?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Leila nodded a yes and even offered a weak but warm smile to her father. She still loved the man, even though the feeling that he was exploiting her grew stronger every year. He put a protective arm around his darling daughter and they left the room, headed for the makeshift stage in the center of the small island.  
  
******  
  
After the Pearl was safely anchored out of sight, Jack, Anna Maria, and four of his crewmembers boarded one of the life boats, heading toward the shore of The Queen's Island. Jack could barely keep himself contained as they rowed toward the North shore. According to his memories, it was the least protected. Though tonight, it looked like 'least' meant 'not at all.' Jack was more than thankful for that. It made his job so much easier. The six scalawags hid the boat as best they could amongst the weeds and driftwood and scurried into the shadows, heading toward the town.  
  
******  
  
The only positive thing about this whole situation was the fact that Leila got to choose what she sang, and that night's music was sprinkled with a handful of her favorites. She opened with the solemn but sweet "The Unquiet Grave," and after a few others she closed with her very favorite, the seventeen-versed "The Dowie Dens of Yarrow." As the piano faded, it was replaced by the thunderous applause of some two hundred men and a sprinkle of women and children. Leila couldn't help a demure blush, but despite her sweet young Englishwoman appearance, she secretly entertained absolutely scandalous thought of running off to the seashore, abandoning this god-forsaken dress, and going for an evening swim. As she took a few more curtsies for good measure, she made her way rather quickly off the shoddy stage and ran into the 'wings', planning her escape to the ocean as she went.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't have more than a minute to entertain that idea. In mere seconds, a calloused hand clasped harshly over her lips, tying a gag about her mouth. Her hands were expertly bound, and she was led off roughly before she could even utter a note of protest or alert anyone to her sudden peril. She immediately noticed two incapacitated guards, as well as her handmaiden, Jessica, bound and gagged in the heavy shadows.   
  
With a sparkle in his eye and a deft quickness in his step, Jack helped his crewmembers lead the struggling woman to the boat.   
  
The audience's thunderous applause continued, drowning out any sounds the Siren's captors made in making off with her. 


	3. The Pirate

Title: The Odyssey  
  
Rating: PG-13, though language is mild. Just keeping all my proverbial bases covered for further developments.  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.  
  
Author's Note: The inspiration for Leila came from listening to Lara Fabian's "Leïla." Sample it at http://www.lara-fabian.com! (Discography, Carpe Diem, Track #3)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE PIRATE   
  
Leila had become wrought with anger as she was blindfolded and shoved into a small boat, on her way to her temporary prison. The heavy accents of her captors lazed upon her ears, talking of all the plans they had for the ransom money they would soon receive from her father. The din of uneducated voices irritated the young woman to the point that she might have done something a little bit rash...that is, if she could move or speak. She attempted a few colorful words, but they only came out as muffled cries.   
  
After a surprisingly quick few minutes, the hunters and their quarry reached the Black Pearl. Her blindfold was removed with no amount of ceremony as she was forced to climb up the side of the boat. It was much more than difficult considering what she was wearing, and the splintered wood ate at her skin and tore her dress. There was many a time she thought she may fall and sick straight to the bottom, but the constant shoves, many in rather inappropriate places, -eventually- got her to the top and (ungracefully) into the ship. Two of the crewmembers, Cotton and Anna Maria, quickly pulled her to her feet and 'escorted' her to a small cabin below deck. As she was being led away, she heard a handful of orders barked out by whom she assumed to be the Captain. She turned her head curiously, a look of simmering anger all primed and ready for the pirate Captain, but her two escorts pulled her uncomfortably back. From what she could still hear, though, they were pulling anchor and moving away from The Queen's Island.   
  
The young woman had yet to hear any gun or cannon fire from land. That could only mean one thing.  
  
They did not yet know she was gone.  
  
*******  
  
Captain Shipman was beaming like any proud father. His daughter had deftly attracted the attention of the local governor, displaying "great potential," as he had put it, as a match for his son. In fact, John Hope planned on proprosing to Leila that evening after her performance. He was pacing nervously beside his father, Governor Gerald Hope, his blonde hair in slight disarray, his blue eyes radiating his nervousness.  
  
"Ah, my good boy, there is nothing to be nervous about. My daughter is a model of perfect manners and kindness. Now...let us take you to see her." The Captain smiled warmly toward Governor Hope and led his son down the side steps toward the wings.  
  
"Leila," he called out their approach, just in case she was unprepared to greet them. After a few moments, however, when he received no response, he entered the wings anyhow.   
  
He gasped and stepped back, noticing immediately the bound handmaiden and guards. "Get them," he heatedly instructed the young man at his side, who in turn freed the guards from their makeshift bonds. Captian Shipman released the handmaiden, who immediately began talking hurriedly.   
  
"They took 'er," she spoke in a thick cockney accent. "The Captain, he left me with a note ta give ya," she dug into the hidden depths of her bodice, blushing shamefully at the memory of the pirate placing the note in a "safe" place. She thrust the crumpled piece of paper toward the Captain. His gray eyes stared hard at the scrawl for a few moments before he turned his head upward toward the guards and young Master Hope.  
  
"It's a ransom," he echoed hollowly, making his way out of the wings as if he had just seen his daughter's gravestone. He motioned to the guards and to the Governor, giving him the note for his own consideration. After the elder Mister Hope had read it, he turned his full attention to the Captain.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." He was silent for a moment. "Come. We must ready your vessel."  
  
*******  
  
Leila grumbled several phrases she had learned from her father when he wasn't paying attention to her presence. How dare the so-called Captain of this shoddy vessel take her captive? Her ivory hands clenched and unclenched rhythmically as she recounted the events of that evening.   
  
Interrupting her thoughts, however, was the turn of a key and the opening of the door to her room...well, cell as she thought of it. She saw an older man, though younger than her father, enter with an almost drunken sway. His hair hung about his shoulders in messy thickets of coal, his eyes dark and his mouth quirked upward in a hint of a grin. She noticed a knife in his right hand and immediately tensed, her eyes darting around the room for any sign of escape. He noticed this display of fear immediately and let out a short laugh.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised, leaning toward her as he spoke. He squinted his eyes a moment, "What is your name, girl?" he drawled.  
  
Her eyes suddenly became alive with anger, but she spoke with perfectly civility...even if it was a bit strained. "Leila Jane Shipman," she answered simply.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he bowed dramatically, a bit of a swagger in his step. He looked over the raven-haired young woman, his teeth glinting in the reflection of his knife. "Leila," he repeated in that heavy, lower class English accent. "Not a good Englishwoman's name, is it?"  
  
Leila's bright green eyes bore holes in the pirate, and if looks could kill he'd be smouldering ash by now. "Father liked to travel. He picked it up in Arabia, if it is any of your business."  
  
"Ah, a traveller!" he exclaimed, as if some information in a great plot had been revealed to him. "So, I would venture a guess that you're the product of some ill-fated union with a desert princess, hmm?" He grinned triumphantly as her eyes darkened with anger. He almost didn't want to give this woman back. She could provide him with hours upon hours of entertainment.  
  
"My mother is a proper Englishwoman, of untarnished descent. I would not, if I were you, go around and make speculations upon the heritage of others when your own is deftly in question," she spat, her eyes glowing a furious green.  
  
All Jack could do was grin, his hands up defensively. "Fine, fine. Perfectly savvy, Miss Leila. I am sure your dear mother is the bleedin' picture of propriety." Man, he could watch her face squinch up in that angry way all night and day. It was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud. Though, he did have to give her a few marks for bravery. She was, obviously, in no condition to speak to him as she was.   
  
"A curse upon this ship!" she practically screamed, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Ah," Captain Sparrow held up his index finger. "But Miss Leila, that's already been done." He grinned disarmingly.  
  
Noticing her verbal sparring repetoire currently spent when she sighed defeatedly, Jack decided to leave the young Miss Shipman to her own devices. "Well," he began, putting his hands together and nodding a half bow, "it was truly a pleasure, m'lady. But for now, I must be takin' my leave of you. Wouldn't want it to get around that you spent a few hours in a bedchamber with a pirate now, would I?" He quirked a brow, skipping a step toward the door and opening it with no lack of dramatic flair. He turned back toward her, giving her a wink. "It was a pleasure, Miss Leila."  
  
He whistled as he locked the door, grinning inwardly. 'Quite the pleasure,' he thought, heading toward deck. 


	4. The Confrontation

Title: The Odyssey  
  
Rating: PG-13, though language is mild. Just keeping all my proverbial bases covered for further developments.  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.  
  
Author's Note: The inspiration for Leila came from listening to Lara Fabian's "Leïla." Sample it at http://www.lara-fabian.com! (Discography, Carpe Diem, Track #3)  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE CONFRONTATION  
  
Captain Shipman's hand were white as he gripped the wooden guards on the port side of the ship. Even though this pirate gave the impression he only wanted money, who knows what else he might to do to his daughter. He shook off the thought, unable to imagine it.  
  
He had let his first mate take over the ship, as he was in no state to do so. The Governor, who had dealt extensively with pirates before, had informed him that it was probable they hid behind the rocky cliffs of the East side, and if they weren't still there they'd be only a few nautical miles out to sea, waiting for the ransom money. The young Hope had been left on the Island to keep peace while the good Governor was gone, though the assignment had been met with his protest. Why couldn't he save his bride-to-be?   
  
Captain Shipman had been instructed in the note to leave the ship on a lifeboat alone, but the Governor had something else planned.  
  
He knew the seas here like the back of his hand, and if the Pearl wasn't too far out, he had a plan for sneaking up on it in the morning fog and taking the ship and it's crew by force. It took him awhile to convince the Captain of this course, as it might put his daughter in danger, but he knew that Leila would want them brought to justice and, if they moved fast enough, they would cause so much confusion there was a good chance they could get to her before anything were to happen.  
  
The Captain uttered a few words of prayer, looking out to the foggy sea.  
  
*******  
  
Jack had never been this close to The Queen's Island long enough to actually experience the choking fog firsthand. He had heard stories about it from other pirates, but he thought them to be overexaggerating. That was definately not the case. The pirate Captain could barely see his hand in front of his face, a phenomenon he revisisted about a dozen times. Mr. Gibbs, however, interrupted his forming ritual.  
  
"We've put to anchor, Captain Jack." The Captain nodded in acknowledgement, moving away from the boat's wheel and heading to the main deck. He put his hands behind his back, regarding the fog and the man at his side.   
  
"So," he indicated the fog with a movement of his head. "What do you think of this?" Gibbs shrugged.  
  
"Just glad we ain't moving no more, Jack. At least the damned fog won't bring those aft shoals this way."   
  
"Quite true, Gibbs, very true," Jack concurred, the silence between them starting to thicken as the fog. After a few more moments, Jack clapped his hands together. "Well, supposed I'd better be checking in on the young miss below decks. Wouldn't want her to think up some sort of escape plan in her spare time," he raised both eyebrows and Gibbs couldn't help a laugh.  
  
"Right. Hurry off, then. We'll keep an eye out." Gibbs called after him. 'As best we can,' he thought, instinctively nervous in this fog.  
  
*******  
  
Jack knocked lightly once, acting like he was awaiting an answer, but knowing he would probably not receive one. Shrugging, he pushed into the room, finding Leila upon the bed, looking out the window. She turned her head to him and gave him a sour look, turning back toward the window. Jack closed the door behind him and watched her for a moment, completely silent.  
  
After a minute or two, the young woman, starting to get flustered, shouted, "What?!" as her head whipped around. Jack grinned.  
  
"Nothing, love. Nothing. Just checking up on you is all. How'd you like your breakfast?"   
  
"Detestable," she muttered.  
  
"Oh, now that's not very nice. Our galley man would bleed if he heard the likes of you sayin' that," Jack's eyes looked sad, though behind them you could easily see the mischevious sparkle.  
  
"Frankly, Mr. Sparrow--" Jack cut her off quickly.  
  
"-Captain-, Miss Leila. It's -Captain Sparrow-," he emphasized.   
  
She sighed in frustration. "Frankly, Captain Sparrow," she bit out, "I don't really give a damn about your galley man, nor you, nor this entire bloody ship and all the loathesome pirates on it."  
  
Jack put his hand to his heart. "Oh...oh, that hurts, love." He approached her slowly. "I'll be certain not to tell the others about that for fear of their reaction and...well, what they might do to you." He was bluffing, of course. His crew wouldn't give a damn what she thought of them. But it was enough to see a little of that fear again. He didn't want her getting too full of herself and trying something stupid.  
  
"Stay away from me," her voice was still somewhat firm, but the fire behind it had begun to fade to embers.   
  
Jack moved back a few steps. "Savvy." He said. "But you know, I--" he was cut off by the sound of booming cannons and popping gunfire. His manner became somewhat unsure as his eyes settled again on the young woman.  
  
Leila smiled smugly from her perch upon the bed as she heard the cannon fire. "Looks like daddy's here, Captain Sparrow. I doubt you will escape from the gallows this time."   
  
Jack actually looked concerned for a second, long enough for her to see it in his face, but the shortest of moments later he took up his normal expression. He grabbed her harshly by the hand. "Time to go see daddy then, hmm?" He drug her out of the room, his grip on his wrist surprisingly tight and unyeilding. As he reached the upper deck, he noted immediately that the crew on the opposing boat were readying themselves to come aboard. But he had a simple plan to keep that from happening.  
  
"Where's the Captain?!" he bellowed, his voice surprisingly firm. Leila's father stepped forward, his face the picture of defiance. When he saw his daughter, however, he faltered.   
  
Jack noticed immediately and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Not a good idea, Captain," he shook his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "With a flick of my wrist, your daughter..." he turned toward Leila and glanced back at her father, "could quickly make friends with the fishes. Now," he turned his body back toward the Captain, making solid gestures with his free hand, "if you leave now, I promise no harm will come to your daughter. But the plans will have to change. You will sail ahead to the small island of Greencove. You will meet me on the West shore alone. My crew will be watching out for any tricks, so please don't do anything stupid. Now, I am sure your daughter is worth that much to you."   
  
The Captain stood completely still for a few moments before finally flagging his crew. The ship backed off as he stared hard at the pirate. Jack bowed in thanks, tightening his grip upon the young woman in case she was entertaining any thoughts of heroics.  
  
Leila winced as Captain Sparrow's grip upon her wrist tightened and her eyes finally found her father's. She smiled gently, reassuring him that she was all right and held her faith in him. She saw a smile of his own in return, and she hoped she had helped to alleviate his fears. She hated as much as her father did that this pirate would get his money, but she surmised that there wasn't much else to be done.  
  
Jack soon interrupted her thoughts as he pulled her back toward her room, unceremoniously tossing her back toward the bed. "That father of yours has got some ale brewing in his belly, but you should be thankful he listens to reason. Good day, love," he crooned, pivoting on one foot as he closed her door and locked it with a firm twist of the key.  
  
Leila's angry scream reverberated into the morning air. 


	5. The Plan

Title: The Odyssey  
  
Rating: PG-13, though language is mild. Just keeping all my proverbial bases covered for further developments.  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's ransoming of young siren Leila Shipman leads him to not one but *two* of the greatest adventures of his life. Reviews are greatly appreciated, be they flames, criticism, or compliments.  
  
Author's Note: The inspiration for Leila came from listening to Lara Fabian's "Leïla." Sample it at http://www.lara-fabian.com! (Discography, Carpe Diem, Track #3)  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE PLAN  
  
Captain Shipman was so incredibly livid that his face practically matched his bright red uniform. And unfortunately for Governor Hope, he was bearing most of the Captain's verbal attack, various insults and raves complete with phrases only sailors dared to use. "What a goddamned, bloody clever plan you had there, Hope," he scoffed. "You could have gotten my daughter killed!" His breathing was somewhat labored, his expression very...unfavorable. Governor Hope flinched a bit as he spewed another long set of curses.  
  
"Captain," the governor began, putting up his hands defensively out of habit.   
  
"What?!" the scarlet-faced Captain demanded, the table shaking as he brought his hand down. The Governor jumped nearly a foot.  
  
"N-No offense meant in any regard, Captain, b-but the fact is your daughter is still alive. And, while it may look like that bloody pirate has the upper hand, we also have some tricks available for our own use. For instance, I have been to Greencove Island before," Hope paused.  
  
"Yes, and what a huge accomplishment for you. Shall I award you a medal?" The Captain's sarcasm was unmistakable. The Governor knew he was reacting this way out of fear for his daughter, but it took every ounce of propriety and civility he had to restrain himself from doing something -very- rash.  
  
"Captain, the West shore is covered with rock formations and various alcoves. From my experience helping to settle many of these small islands, I know forces that are few in number can be easily tucked away." The flattering crimson on the Captain's face had begun to fade, so Governor Hope continued with a firmer voice. "That pirate gave us the advantage right when he requested we sail first. Of course, I am sure he reasoned if we hadn't have sailed first, we would have been able to corner and board his vessel and have him against land. But this way, he assumes, he is against the sea and -we- are against the land...so he can escape if need be. Captain, he will not harm your daughter if he believes he can still get money out of you."  
  
The captain nodded, adjusting his powdered wig. He looked a lot more reasonable. "So, Sparrow's thought was to have an escape route available to his ship?"  
  
"Exactly," Hope replied, patting the man on the back, though wishing he had thought better of it considering the look he received.  
  
"Well," the Governor cleared his throat, his brown eyes shifting somewhat nervously, "we can set up a few men, probably no more than five or six, in a handful of alcoves along the West shore. Sparrow expects after his threat of your daughter's life you won't try anything else to risk her safety and you will indeed come alone."  
  
The Captain was silent for a moment. "So," he started, "to summarize, dear Governor, you're saying that we actually have the secret advantage and can easily capture him and save my daughter with no ransom money involved?"  
  
The Governor couldn't help a grin. "Exactly."  
  
Captain Shipman patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "My good man, we may tie our families together yet."  
  
*******  
  
Leila's emerald eyes stared almost longingly upon the moonlit sea, her once updone mahogany hair now in disarray over her shoulders and down her back. She blinked a few times, attempting to fend off sleep as best she could before sighing gently.   
  
What her father had done was a bit reckless, she thought, but brave. She didn't want this pirate to get his ransom money any more than her father did. She let her thoughts drift for a moment, her chin resting on her palm.  
  
After a few moments of soul-searching, she came to a realization that she couldn't help but admit. Truly, when she was alone in this little whitewashed room, looking out at the Caribbean, she was happiest (when she was absent certain company, of course). The joy she once had in the vacations to The Queen's Island had diminished more and more with each passing year, and London society was a nightmare in itself. Leila had always loved the sea, ever since she accompanied her father on one of his first trips to The Queen's Island. Back then it wasn't much more than a few thatched houses, a rudimentary headquarters, and emerald and sapphire beaches. The wind was always warm and the sea always welcomed her many explorations, though they were usually met with disapproval from her father or whoever was given the duty of watching over her that particular afternoon.  
  
Yes. She liked it best then. Her mother never did, though. The sea and sand always made her sick. Leila shifted, still trying to keep sleep at bay. She thought for a brief moment, then moved off the rather upscale-looking bed and over to the large, ebony chest of drawers in the corner. The paint was chipping and the wood was splintering in several places, so she figured this piece had made its home on this ship for a long while. She had searched through it earlier than evening for lack of anything better to do, and she had come across a -very- old, crumpled note. She hadn't taken it then, a little frightened somehow that it was against some code and she would have to bear the consequences, or that the note would crumble at her touch.   
  
At that moment, though, she cared little and snatched it up out of the ancient but still rather ornate drawer.  
  
She began to unfold it gingerly, but the sides began to crumble away in little yellow snowflakes. She stopped immediately, quickly tucking it back where she found it. She took a breath and fought back the urge to grab it up again, enthralled by the very idea that there might be something important scrawled upon that old piece of parchment. Her fingers itched but she disregarded it, knowing that if she dove upon the note it might crumble away to scraps.   
  
Moving back toward the inviting warmth of the bed, her mind began to swim with the possibilities of what might be smeared in ink upon that note. A map, perhaps? To an old treasure? Even though her mind was swimming with possibilities, it was not long before long-denied sleep over took it.  
  
The sea swirled in patterns of dark greens and blues, rocking the young woman deeper into sleep.   
  
*******  
  
Jack cradled the glass of rum in his arms like a baby, Gibbs lounging on his left. The seaswept old man let out a heavy sigh that broke the short silence. "That was a close one this morning, Jack. I never thought I'd actually meet a crafty British captain."  
  
Jack let out a short laugh. "I'd say we've yet to, since that wasn't a very smart move. Plum got him on the bad side of nowhere." He tipped back the last of his rum and stood, though a little unsure on his feet. "No one gets the better of Captain Jack Sparrow. Nobody, nowhat, nowhere, nowhen, nowhy and nohow." He nodded once, grabbing his glass again and putting it to his lips, rather disappointed that there was nothing left. He pouted a little but decided not to refil it. The less alcohol in him tomorrow morning, the better.  
  
The candles flickered, running down to the last of their wax. Biting into an apple as he sat back down, he took in a deep breath. "You know, Gibbs, I don't know what goes on in the minds of these pinched little buggers." He made a few wild gestures above his head. "They wear those bloody wigs and walk around with that lovely strut." He shook his head. "What the hell do those British strumpets see in -that-?"  
  
Gibbs shrugged. "Security, I'm guessin.' Money is everything these days Jack."  
  
He shook his head and held up a finger, his mouth half-full of apple. "No, Gibbs. Moneth always been everyfin."   
  
The First Mate laughed, thought somewhat ruefully. "Yeah. It's always been that way. Though, that Elizabeth left that Commodore for--"  
  
"Yeah," Jack interrupted, "but she was a bloody anomaly. A rather fine-lookin' one though, I must say." He grinned, bits of apple still remaining upon his teeth.  
  
Gibbs shook his head, putting his hands on his knees and pushing himself into a standing position. "Well, Cap'n, I think I'm gonna head on up to the main deck and make sure everything's secured. See ya in the morning," he pat him on the back, sending his Captain lurching forward.   
  
Jack turned and saluted his compatriot. "Stay aboard, friend. That sea is getting a little rough."  
  
Gibbs nodded an affirmative as he headed above deck.  
  
Capain Sparrow turned back around, watching the last few flickers of the candles before he blew them out. He staggered out of the galley, threw his apple core off the port side, and headed to bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be rid of that Siren and have his gold.  
  
That night, he dreamt of riches, women, and rum. His sleeping grin flashed in the moonlight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to those of you who have offered your encouragement and compliments. The more reviews I receive (be they good, constructive, or flames), the more I know people are reading the story. And the more compliments I receive, the more I know people are enjoying the story! I have made a few revisions while the next Chapter sits in temporary stasis, waiting for a few more paragraphs to finish it off. :) 


End file.
